


Secret Admirer

by digthewriter



Series: Secrets - 8th Year [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, HP: EWE, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pining, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He knew his secret crush had been harbouring on for for too long and well...he'd relied on the idea that Slytherins were a patient bunch. Now he was going to have to act soon. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>WIP with no end in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, don't know where it's gonna go. Don't know when it's gonna end. 
> 
> Don't hate me.

"Did you hear? Malfoy's secret admirer finally revealed himself." 

Harry looked up from his breakfast to listen to the latest gossip being discussed at the Gryffindor table. There was no way Malfoy's secret admirer revealed himself, not when he was sitting at the Gryffindor table, staring at his meal. 

"I heard it's Nott," Hermione said, "can you believe it? I'd heard he wasn't a romantic at all when Ginny was with him. But, I suppose he wasn't a romantic towards girls." 

"Nott?" Harry couldn't help himself. 

"Yeah, look. Malfoy and Nott are all over each other." 

Harry's heart sank but he kept his face at neutral. How could Nott...did he really think Harry was never going to reveal himself so he just took a chance? Harry didn't even know Nott liked Malfoy. 

When he looked past his friends towards the Slytherin table, Nott was saying something in Malfoy's ear and Malfoy laughed. It wasn't a shy, romantic sort of laugh Hermione gave when Ron said something to her, so Harry didn't feel completely bad about it. Though, now he had no idea how he was going to let it be known--it wasn't Nott. 

"Where are you going?" Ron asked when Harry abruptly stood up, grabbed his things, and started to leave the Great Hall. He didn't bother replying. 

He reached the end of the corridor; Quidditch practice wasn't starting for another fifteen minutes. Deciding it was better to just go to the Pitch early, Harry headed for the changing rooms to put on his gear. He still had no idea what he was going to do about the Malfoy-Nott situation. How would he let Malfoy know now? He knew his secret crush had been harbouring on for for too long and well...he'd relied on the idea that Slytherins were a patient bunch. Now he was gonna have to act soon. The entire school would find out Harry liked Malfoy, he'd been the one sending flowers, and chocolates, and all sorts of romantic trinkets because he was too shy to actually come out and confess. 

When he'd changed into his Quidditch gear, Harry turned around and nearly stumbled back. Malfoy was standing there. Staring. 

"Potter," Malfoy said, giving Harry a once over. "You take your time dressing." 

"Were you watching me?" Harry asked, his heart beating rapidly. 

Malfoy crossed his arms and didn't answer. "You left the Great Hall early today. Food didn't settle with you?" 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" 

Malfoy shrugged as he took a few steps towards Harry. Harry instinctively took a few steps back until he hit the wall behind him. 

Malfoy closed the distance between them, locking his gaze with Harry. Harry felt his chest rise and fall, his heart just about ready to jump out of his chest. 

"Do you have something to tell me, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

Harry couldn't think. He'd no idea what to say. Instead of answering, he grabbed Malfoy by the back of his neck and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy pressed against Harry as Harry's back pressed against the wall behind him. Harry was slightly shocked at the fact that Malfoy was kissing him back. Now that they were together like this, Harry didn't know what was expected of him.

Quidditch practice was going to start soon, and he didn't have time for the celebration his body was doing at feeling Malfoy against him.

Malfoy groaned as Harry pressed their hips together and they swayed. Gods, if that wasn't the sexiest thing Harry'd ever heard. And it was coming from Malfoy.

When they broke apart, Malfoy looked at him, smug.

"I don't think your new boyfriend is going to appreciate you kissing me like this," Harry said. If Malfoy was looking confident because he was sure Harry was the one that was his secret admirer, then Harry wasn't going to give him the pleasure of simply confessing.

"Oh," Malfoy said, looking disappointed. "I suppose he won't."

"So it's him, then?" Harry asked. "You believe Nott's the one?"

"The one what?" Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your secret admirer. I mean, the whole school knows you've been getting presents all year, and no one had any idea who it was. Now, it's revealed. I suppose it's time to celebrate."

"And is this how you celebrate, Potter? By kissing other people's boyfriends?"

Harry shrugged. "You kissed me back. Can't be much into him if you were here looking for me."

Malfoy released a long sigh and pulled away from Harry. Harry immediately missed his touch. "I don't know why I chased after you," he said, and Harry wanted to go after him; wrap his arms around Malfoy again.

"What is it?" he asked, tentatively.

"The way I saw your rush out, I thought...I supposed you were the _admirer_." He ran a hand through his hair and sat on one of the benches in the changing room. "I never believed Nott to be the one. He thought it'd be funny by confessing; I let the charade go on with the belief--whoever it was, would eventually reveal himself."

"You're certain it's a bloke?"

"Well the lack of scented paper, flowers, and heart shapes in my notes made me think so," Malfoy said.

"That's a bit generalising, isn't it?" Harry said and took a seat next to Malfoy. He made sure they were close together, and eventually, their knees started to bump.

Malfoy didn't pull away.

"Did you want it to be me?" 

"Whatever, Potter," Malfoy said standing up. "Forget I was here."

"No, Malfoy. Wait!" Harry called out but Malfoy didn't turn around and walked out, fast. When Harry started to chase after him, his teammates barged in, and Harry was pushed back.

"Was that Malfoy?" someone said.

Another snorted. "Is he joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"Like we'll take him. Harry's the best Seeker in Hogwarts. Right, Harry?"

"Right," Harry said, not looking at who'd been talking to him. He returned to his things and started getting ready for practice.


End file.
